


C'est la rentrée !

by Eden_bskr



Series: 1,2,3,4... Serpentard ! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Homosexuality, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Past Mpreg, Père Draco, papa harry, repost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_bskr/pseuds/Eden_bskr
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Poudlard et Harry a encore du mal à voir ses enfants partir./!\ REPOSTE
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: 1,2,3,4... Serpentard ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030809
Kudos: 5





	C'est la rentrée !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de reposter ce OS avec toutes les corrections apportées. Je compte poster un os par semaine reprenant les personnages de celui-ci, un peu comme une suite discontinue.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à écrire vos avis.  
> Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur mon compte Instagram @eden_bskr où je posterai l'avancée de mes écrit ainsi que mes lectures du moment. Je ferai aussi des sondages pour savoir quel OS vous voulez et vous faire participer. Alors, n'hésitez pas à me suivre.  
> Bonne lecture !

**{Harry Potter : 37 ans, Draco Malfoy : 37 ans, Gabriel Potter-Malfoy : 17 ans, Narcissa et Enoha Potter-Malfoy : 16 ans, Louis Potter-Malfoy : 14 ans, Annabelle Potter-Malfoy : 12 ans, Eden Potter-Malfoy : 11 ans, Julia Potter-Malfoy : 7 ans, Lily Potter-Malfoy : 3 ans, Ron Weasley : 37 ans, Blaise Zabini : 37 ans, Hugo Weasley-Zabini : 17 ans, Rose Weasley Zabini : 16 ans, Matthieu Rogue : 20 ans}**

****

**_05 septembre 2017_ **

\- Narcissa, Enoha, debout ! Annabelle, tu t'es lavé les dents ? Cria Harry de la cuisine où il préparait le petit déjeuné.

\- Je ne peux pas. Louis est toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain ! Lui répondit sa fille tout en continuant de tambouriner à la porte de la fameuse salle de bain. Louis, ouvre-moi !

Harry soupira en entendant tout ce raffut. Ce n’était pas le moment, ni même la journée pour se battre et cela lui donna un mal de tête intense. Il sortit de la cuisine pour se mettre au pieds de l’escalier pour avoir une vue sur sa fille qui boudait devant la porte.

\- Chérie…, commença-t-il essayant de calmer les tensions, Il y a sept salles de bains dans le manoir, tu as cas en choisir une autre. Je suis sûr qu’il y en a une qui devrait te convenir.

\- Oui mais c'est celle-là la mienne ! En plus, il y a ma brosse à dents dedans et toutes mes affaires ! Bougonna la jolie brune tout en attachant ses longs cheveux en chignon faisant apparaître son jolie ombré blond sur les pointes.

\- Très bien, capitula Harry essayant de ne pas laisser le stress l’envahir, dit à ton frère qu'il se dépêche, nous sommes en retard. Narcissa ! Enoha ! Debout maintenant ! Sinon cela va très mal se passer.

\- Papa…

Harry retourna précipitamment dans la cuisine en entendant sa petite fille l’appeler. Il l’avait complétement oublié en s’occupant des plus grand et il culpabilisa un peu en voyant le regard verdâtre de sa princesse qui l’attendait patiemment.

\- Des céréales, s’il te plait, dit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

L’ancien Gryffondor n’avait pas fait attention et avait posé la boîte de céréales beaucoup trop lin sur la table pour que la petite fille de bientôt quatre ans puisse l’attraper.

\- Oh ! Pardon ma puce, je te donne ça tout de suite. J’étais occupé avec tes frères et sœurs qui ne veulent pas du tout obéir…

La petite fille lui fit un sourire compatissant semblant avoir parfaitement compris de quoi cela en retournait et attendit que sa maman lui serve quelque chose à manger. Harry sorti un bol du placard puis vida les céréales préférées de sa petite dernière dedans afin qu’elle puisse se régaler. Il prépara aussi un petit chocolat pour se faire pardonner de l’avoir oublié.

Pendant, qu’il préparait tout cela, il l'entendit s’esclaffer de son rire enfantin et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien amuser la petite fille de si bon matin. Il se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine et son regard tomba directement dans les yeux gris de son mari. Draco faisait de légère grimace allumant le visage de Lily d’un sourire communicatif. Cependant, Harry n’avait de yeux que pour l’homme en face de lui, il le contempla, le détailla sans jamais en avoir assez. Son visage à la fois sévère et doux, sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux d’un gris pénétrant ainsi que ses cheveux blonds qui lui descendait jusqu’à ses larges épaules. Draco était vraiment gâté par la nature et ce n’était pas ses trente-sept années qui changeaient quelque chose. Son corps était encore tout autant musclé, si ce n’était plus et il avait toujours cette passion en lui qui ne faiblissait jamais. Malheureusement pour Harry, ce corps qu’il aimait passionnément était à présent caché sous une chemise blanche et un blazer noir. Il fit une légère moue, déçu, mais se dit qu’ils se rattraperont dans la nuit.

\- Bonjour mon amour, lui dit Draco une fois qu’il ait fini de jouer avec sa fille.

Harry lui sourit simplement en posant le bol de céréale devant leur fille. Même si la vue de Draco le soulageait, il n’était pas d’humeur à jouer à l’instant présent ni même à prendre le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement avec son mari, comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Draco ne semblait pas se soucier des états d’âme du brun et il s’avança pour déposer un chate baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Bonjour ma Lily, lui dit Draco en lui caressant la joue, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui ! lui répondit la fillette, mais papa n’est pas très content.

Draco examina Harry qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale secoua la tête ne s’avouant pas vaincu. Il savait comment faire parler son mari pour qu’il ne garde pas tout pour lui et qu’il explose à un moment inopportun. Draco se dirigea vers la cafetière, objet qu’Harry avait absolument voulut garder ne voulant pas que ses enfants grandissent dans un monde sans aucun objet moldu, cela avait été d’ailleurs, une grande source de conflit entre les deux sorciers.

\- Tu veux une tasse de café, chéri ? Demanda-t-il à Harry tout en se servant une tasse chaude et comme Draco l’avait prévu, ce fut la demande de trop pour faire craquer le brun.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je dois encore aller aider Eden avec sa valise comme c'est sa première année, il panique un peu et cela doit faire la centième fois qu’il m’appelle pour que j’aille la vérifier. Puis, je dois aller réveiller Julia pour qu’elle puisse nous accompagner et cela fait un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes que je râle sur les jumelles pour qu'elles se lèvent mais rien n'y fait et…, Harry s'arrêta le temps de retenir les larmes qui menacer de couler, cela lui faisait toujours ça quand il était stressé ou en colère, et nous devons partir dans un peu plus de 30 minutes et personne n'est prêt ! Nous allons louper le train et Eden qui est déjà assez stressé comme cela sera en retard pour son premier jour. De plus, Gabriel n'est toujours pas arrivé et je n’ai aucune nouvelles…

Draco regarda son mari faire de grands gestes tout en s'époumonant pendant quelques secondes avant de poser sa tasse de café sur la table et de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il avait l'habitude de voir le brun dans cet état, à chaque rentrée, c'était la même chose. C'était vraiment dur pour Harry de voir ses enfants partir et grandir.

\- D'accord, mon ange, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas aller aider Eden avec sa valise et pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de Lily et Julia. Et, quand il sera l'heure de partir, on partira que les grands soit prêt ou pas. Ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et peut-être qu'une fois avoir vécu ce que ça faisait d'être emmené en pyjama devant tout le monde, ils seront enfin à l'heure, dit Draco à Harry tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour le réconforter.

Harry pouffa et serra un peu plus Draco dans ses bras se demandant comment son mari pouvait rester aussi calme dans ce genre de situation. Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid et avait toujours une solution en tête pour le calmer. C’était vraiment la personne qui lui fallait à ses côtés et ça Harry n’en doutait aucunement.

\- Merci, tu es le meilleur époux du monde ! lui dit-il l’embrassant tendrement.

\- C'est normal, je suis un Malfoy après tout ! Répondit fièrement Draco avec ce sourire au coin qu’Harry appréciait tant. Et puis, pour Gabriel, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a peut-être décidé d'y aller sans nous.

\- Oui, mais il aurait dû nous prévenir avant, alors ! grommela Harry en faisant la moue. Draco ne put résister en voyant la jolie frimousse du sorcier en face de lui et embrassa langoureusement l'homme de sa vie.

_**********_

La voie 93/4 était, comme chaque année, rempli de familles qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants. Il y avait des larmes, des inquiétudes, mais il y avait surtout le bonheur des enfants d’enfin se retrouver et de quitter leurs parents pendant une nouvelle année scolaire.

Harry et Draco avait réussi à arriver à l'heure, à vrai dire, ils étaient même un peu en avance ce qui a fait que les jumelles n'ont pas arrêtées de se plaindre qu’elles auraient pu dormir encore quelques minutes de plus avant qu'elles ne partent retrouver leurs amis. Laissant leur parent, sur le quai sans qu’ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout d'un coup, Harry senti quelqu'un le prendre dans les bras par derrière et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Le brun se retourna et découvrit une tête rousse qui lui était bien familière.

\- Ron ! Ça va ? Ça faisait longtemps ! s’exclama Harry fou de joie de revoir son ami.

\- Tout juste deux semaines, pouffa Ron en serrant une nouvelle fois Harry dans ses bras avant de donner une accolade virile à Draco.

Ron et Draco n’étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais après vingt-ans à se côtoyer tous les week-ends cela créait des liens. Leur passion commune pour le Quidditch avait grandement aidé et Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de les inviter à voir des matchs gratuitement grâce aux places qu’obtenait son mari, Blaise Zabini, étant joueur professionnel dans la meilleure équipe de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Alors, comment c'était ces vacances dans les Antilles ? demanda Draco.

\- C'était vraiment géniale. Il y avait du soleil, la plage et on a même fait de la plongée sous-marine, un vrai délice ! Et puis, tu ne devineras jamais. Hugo s'est trouvé une jolie petite sorcière avec qui s’amuser, dévoila Ron avec un clin d’œil, semblant heureux que son fils ait enfin un contact social en dehors de sa famille.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Hugo était un jeune homme très timide avec les personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas et d’autant plus avec les filles. Cela attisait la curiosité du brun sur la fameuse sorcière, jamais encore Hugo n’avait laisser entrer aussi rapidement, une fille dans sa vie.

\- Wouah, Hugo, mais c'est génial ! Elle doit être magnifique ! S'exclama Harry voulant avoir plus de détails.

\- Tu parles, ça doit être une écervelée pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ! Ricana Narcissa qui s’était rapproché en voyant que son parrain était arrivé.

\- Narcissa ! S'écria Harry choqué que sa fille ait pu dire une telle atrocité, il ne l’avait pas du tout élevé comme cela.

Hugo se renferma sur lui-même toute confiance ayant subitement disparu avec l’arrivé de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le genre de sorcier qui répliquait ou qui cherchait les ennuis, malheureusement pour lui, il les attirait comme un aimant.

\- Laisse tomber, oncle Harry, elle est juste jalouse, répliqua Rose Zabini avec un sourire au coin.

\- Moi, jalouse ? Tu as pris un coup de soleil sur la tête ? Car, très chère, je ne jalouse pas mais en revanche on me jalouse, je suis une Malfoy après tout, répondit Narcissa piqué au vif.

Les deux filles se fixèrent intensément du regard, aucune des deux ne voulant céder. Harry soupira et Ron s’en amusa, elles étaient à la fois si proche et si éloignés et pourtant elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être meilleure amie. Le duel resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce qu'il fallait monter dans le train car il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Les deux adolescentes se sourirent avant de se précipiter vers la locomotive avant que Narcissa ne se retourne pour faire un signe de la main à ses parents afin de leur dire au revoir. Draco et Harry lui répondirent, à leur tour, d’un vague signe de la main en voyant leurs deux grandes filles n’avaient même plus besoin d’eux et étaient déjà parties. Cependant, ils leur restaient encore Louis, Annabelle et Eden qui avaient besoin d’un grand câlin familial avant de se sentir prêt au voyage.

\- Aller, le train vous appelle, dit Draco se séparant de ses enfants légèrement à contre cœur, au revoir mes amours ! Soyez sage et surtout, qu’on ne soit pas convoqué comme l’année dernière Annabelle !

La fillette acquiesça faisant une légère grimace mais ne pouvant promettre que cela serait le cas puis, embrassa ses parents avant de sauter dans le train. Harry prit Eden dans ses bras ne voulant pas le lâcher, c’était sa première année à Poudlard et il n’était pas du tout prêt à le voir partir.

\- Il est l’heure chéri, lui dit Draco pour le forcer à lâcher son petit bébé.

Harry s’éloigna essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- Aller les filles, on dit au revoir à Eden, dit Harry aux deux petites filles qui se trouvaient accroché à ses jambes.

Voyant les deux fillettes, le cœur du brun se réchauffa. Il avait encore quelques années devant lui avant que Julia et Lily doivent entrer à Poudlard et il allait en profiter du mieux qu’il pouvait.

Tous les enfants étaient partis et Harry prit la main de son mari pour regarder le train s’éloigner vers le lieu où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Soudainement, Harry fronça les sourcils ayant aperçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui était familier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers le train.

\- Gabriel, viens ici tout de suite ! Cria-t-il tout en essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule de parents agglutinés devant le train.

Gabriel était à deux doigts de monter dans le wagon quand il se retourna seulement cinq petites secondes vers Harry.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas papa, le train va partir. Bisous, je t'aime !

\- Gabriel ! Gabi ! s’époumona Harry.

Les portes du train se fermèrent sans qu’il puisse avoir le temps d’y arriver et il aperçut par la fenêtre son fils aller s'asseoir avec Matthieu ne lui jetant à peine un regard désolé. Il se retourna alors pour regarder son mari qui sentait que cela allait prochainement devenir hors de contrôle.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?! s’exclama le brun essayant de ne pas hurler devant la foule, il avait des manières.

Draco lui sourit tendrement, puis, embrassa son mari avec leur fille de trois ans dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas répliquer pour ne pas empirer l’état dans lequel se trouver son merveilleux amant.

\- C'est la rentrée, chéri, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda doucement Draco, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de son époux.

\- Non…, souffla à son tour Harry hypnotisé par la magnifique personne blonde en face de lui.

\- Cela veut dire moins de personnes à la maison. En conséquent, moins de chance d'être dérangés pendant que je te fais délicieusement l'amour, susurra Draco avec un sourire au coin.

Les joue d'Harry s'empourprèrent ne s’étant pas attendu à ce genre de phrase. Il cacha sa tête dans le torse de son mari et lui souffla un doux « Je t'aime ». Et c'était vrai, Merlin, qu'il l'aimait. Et si, quelqu’un lui avait dit 20 ans plus tôt, que son époux serait Draco Malfoy. Il lui aurait pouffé au nez en lui demandant si c'était bien du jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire mais maintenant, il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement qu'avec Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**


End file.
